


Loved You First

by demonmadej



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Boys Kissing, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, First Kiss, Fix-It, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Sad Richie Tozier, Short & Sweet, True Love, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonmadej/pseuds/demonmadej
Summary: "Why are we at the Kissing Bridge?" Eddie asks curiously, as his head turns with the sign they just passed. Richie's lips formed a tight line, eyes forward with his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He had made a promise to himself that if Eddie survived when everything was over he would have to tell him and he felt and still feels about it. And that fucker had lived.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Loved You First

The sun was shining brightly on a nice sunny afternoon in Derry, Richie cracking jokes from the driver's seat and Eddie doing his best trying not to laugh at them. His worst fear was tearing his final set of stitches and having to endure another four and a half month stay in the hospital. The hypochondriac should've died that night, he blamed it on It being a "sloppy bitch" and missing vital organs or it was because he had unfinished business with the man in the seat beside him.

"Why are we at the Kissing Bridge?" Eddie asks curiously, as his head turns with the sign they just passed. Richie's lips formed a tight line, eyes forward with his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He had made a promise to himself that if Eddie survived when everything was over he would have to tell him and he felt and still feels about it. And that fucker had lived.

"There's something I have to show you." He answered swiftly, and quietly as he parked the car. He rushed turning off the engine, and nearly missed the door handle trying to get out of the car. Eddie held back a laugh while he watched him practically run behind the car over to his side. Eddie grunted lightly as he shifted in his seat, a small burning pain came from his abdomen as he moved.

Richie adjusted his glasses and helped him out of the car, slowly and carefully. "Should we've brought the wheelchair?" He asked, his heartbreaking to see the other man in such pain. The smaller man shakes his head and leans against the red car, taking a moment to catch his breath. 

It took a moment but the pair walked over to the bridge, slowly. The nerves inside the taller man's body were shaking. He helped the other to the wood and let him lean comfortably, constantly asking if he needed his inhaler. 

Eddie rejected and gripped the wood tighter "What's going on Rich? Why are we here?"

Richie straightened out his black jacket and nervously put his hands inside the pockets. "W-when we were down there, I, uh, thought I lost you...a-and I didn't think I'd ever see you again." He stutters, his sentence sounding barely coherent. Eddie leans closer to hear him better.

"Rich?"

"I'm gay, Eddie. IT kept shoving it in my fucking face," He cries, his tears threatening to fall behind his glasses. Eddie's face softened, eyebrows furrowing in sympathy, his lips turned down into a frown. "He tortured me with it everywhere I went. Even before that fucking clown, I didn't want to admit it." His eyes lock with the distinct carving next to where the love of his life was standing. "I couldn't tell anybody who I loved." He whispers.

Eddie's eyes shift slightly between Eddie and the ground. He hesitantly looks over to whatever Richie's eyes were focused on. R+E carved into the light wood. It didn't take him long at all to realize that the E meant Eddie. His feelings were mutual, even if he forgot the curly-haired man he didn't forget how that certain person made him feel. He knew that feeling all too well.

"A-am I the 'E' Richie?"

A silence fell over them. Richie wanted to run, but his eyes were now glued to the ground. Eddie finally looked over at him and saw that tears were falling from his eyes. It was not common for Richie Tozier to cry. "Am I?" He asks again, this time more confidently.

Richie nods lightly, his eyes still focused on the ground. 

"You know I didn't want my last words to be I fucked your mom," Eddie smiles softly, "I wanted to say something else."

Richie finally looks up from the ground over to Eddie, who was removing himself from against the wood, his steps slow as he approached him. Their bodies gravitated towards each other, a magnetic force pressed their thundering chests together. Richie pressed his forehead against the shorter man's. Eddie's hand came up to caress Richie's scruffy face "If I was going to die that night," He whispers, "I wanted my final words to be to you is, I love you."

Richie choked back a sob, enveloping the other man into a tight embrace, and it felt like the world was suddenly lifted from his shoulders. Their noses bump together, along with Richie's glasses, as they begin to chuckle lightly. They weren't sure what they were laughing at, but they were. "Say it again?"

"I love you," Eddie smiles, and Richie can feel it.

"Again?"

"I love you." It wasn't a nightmare or a dream that was composed by Pennywise. It was Eddie Kaspbrak, the only man he would agree to share a hammock with, and the only person who's ever truly brought him happiness. He nervously went in for their first kiss, but Eddie backed away. "There's something else."

"Fuck, what now?" Richie whines, his voice going a pitch higher than usual. Eddie rolls his eyes and pulled out a stack of rolled papers from his back pocket. How did Richie not notice that? He practically shoves the papers into Richie's hands, telling him to look at the last page.They were divorce papers. Signed, divorce papers to be exact. He was divorcing his wife, and finally free.

"You're serious?" Richie asks, and with a nod, Richie presses their lips together. That kiss was something he had always dreamed about. Eddie's were delicate and soft, but most importantly he was the only one that could kiss those perfect lips.

"I love you," Eddie whispers as they gently pull away, looking up at the taller man loving, his hand on his cheek.

"Well, I loved you first."


End file.
